It's a Deal
by TwiMboz14
Summary: Ichigo makes a deal with Rukia to see who can jump off the swings the farthest. However, it doesn't turn out quite as planned. -probably a bad summary- subtle Ichiruki- oneshot


"What

"BUT ICHIGO!! I WANT IT!!" Cried Rukia as Ichigo dragged her away from the stand.

Ichigo and Rukia had just finished killing hollow, when Rukia spotted a stand at the park that had a rabbit plushy keychain that resembled Chappy.

Ichigo let out a sigh. He knew Rukia wasn't going to give it up unless she got what she wanted.

_Or...a way to distract her!_ Ichigo thought as he spotted the swings nearby.

"Oi! Rukia!"

Rukia stopped protesting.

"What?" She mumbled grumpily.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and continued, "Ever been on a swing?"

"A swing?" Rukia repeated looking in the direction Ichigo was, toward the rusty swing set.

Ichigo, seeing his plan working all too well, grinned.

"Yeah,"

He brought Rukia over to a swing and patted the seat motioning for her to get on.

Rukia gave him a questioning look, wondering if it was some kind of trick, but she reluctantly sat down. Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's reaction as he walked behind her. Rukia had a weary look on her face seeing that Ichigo was now standing behind her.

Ichigo explained the movements her legs were to make to pump the swing. He pushed Rukia on the swing for a little while letting her get used to the motions. When Ichigo saw that she had it, he moved to the swing next to her and began doing the same motion.

Ichigo took a peek at Rukia from the corner of his eye, wondering what she was thinking because she hadn't said anything in a while.

He could see that Rukia was still looking at that Chappy keychain longingly.

Ichigo sighed and then smirked, "you wanna jump?"

"What?! Jump?!" Rukia said a little panicked, surprise written across her face.

"Yeah, unless your afraid," snickered Ichigo.

"Of course not!" Rukia exclaimed in defiance.

"Good, then I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal? Like what?"

"To see who can jump the farthest," Ichigo began to explain, "If you win, then I'll buy you that keychain."

"And if you win?" Rukia asked.

"Which you won't," she added sure of herself.

"Hmm…." Ichigo thought for a little while, wondering what he would want, "If I win, then you can't hit or kick me for two weeks."

"One week," Rukia bargained.

"No way! Two!"

"Ichigo, with your stupidity, I wouldn't last two weeks. One,"

"Fine," grumbled Ichigo.

Rukia snickered and Ichigo's eyes quickly widened in realization.

"And I'm not stupid," he quickly added now grumbling angrily, eyebrow furrowed.

"Sure," Rukia said sarcastically an evil smile on her face.

Ichigo took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, which with his temper didn't help too much. So Ichigo just moved on.

"Ready then? On three."

The two began to swing higher and higher.

Rukia nodded her head slowly suddenly not sure any more if she liked this idea.

Ichigo smirked seeing the expression on Rukia's face and began to count.

"One….."

Rukia gave Ichigo a sideways glance.

"Two….."

Rukia, seeing Ichigo's smirk, hardened her face into a glare and became concentrated on winning the bet.

"THREE!"

Both of them jumped off the swings.

As soon as Ichigo's feet touched the ground, he felt a giant force hit his back sending him flying to the ground. Said force was Rukia who hit Ichigo after she jumped off the swing.

"Oof!" Ichigo grunted as he landed face down on the ground with Rukia on top of him.

Ichigo lifted his face off the ground an angry scowl on his face. However, it slowly disappeared as he heard a surprising and unfamiliar sound that was Rukia giggling.

_Rukia!? Giggling!? _Ichigo thought in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo growled, a scowl back on his face.

"You!" She pointed still on top of him trying to hold in her laughter, but doing a horrible job at it.

"You look hilarious with your face in the dirt!" Rukia exclaimed more laughter spilling out.

Her face suddenly turned serious and said, "That's a good look for you, Ichigo," and she bursted out in laughter again.

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, but couldn't help but think that he liked when Rukia laughed. It wasn't like that fake school girl act she put on to fool all his classmates. He didn't really want to interrupt Rukia, but the position they were in was starting to get uncomfortable.

He was lying on his stomach, while Rukia was lying on his back, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Ummm…Rukia?" Ichigo began awkwardly.

"Hmm?...what?" Rukia asked, her laughter suddenly coming to a stop. Now realizing their close proximity, she began to clamber off of Ichigo.

"Sorry," Rukia said trying to hide the blush coming onto her face.

"It's fine," said Ichigo pushing himself up from off the ground, trying to hide his blush as well.

"We should probably go, its getting dark," Ichigo spoke softly after a couple of awkward seconds.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed.

Then the two recollected themselves, brushing the dirt off them and started walking home.

Rukia then turned to Ichigo, "so…..does this mean I win?"


End file.
